ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Enemy of My Enemy
'The Enemy of My Enemy '''is the eighteenth episode of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben and Gwen sends Argit to the Plumber's Academy to protect him from Kevin. Kevin goes to Plumber's academy to attack Argit and be responsible for what he did to him. Ben fought Kevin by using Ultimate Humungausaur but he didn't defeat him. Romboid threw a nuclear bomb, Ben used Echo-Echo to stop the bomb but it couldn't stop the Bomb until he came Ultimate Echo-Echo and sent the bomb out of the ship and throwing sonic discs to unresist it. Kevin attacks Argit. Argit pretends that he doesn't had pulse yet he had. Kevin tries to attack Gwen because of attacking to him but he doesn't.. And Kevin leave to ship.. And Argit is still pretending that he's dead.. Until Ben stop him to pretend.. And Argit wake up and arrested by the Vreedle Brothers by the order of the Captain of Plumber's Academy.. Major events * We see the Plumbers' Academy for the first time. * The Vreedle Brothers appear for the first time since Con of Rath. At the end of this episode, they've reformed and becomes plumbers as they arrested Argit. * This marks Argit's second appearance in ''Ultimate Alien''. * This is the first time that Gwen cries in Ultimate Alien. * We see that Kevin still feels for Gwen, despite going insane with the power of the Ultimatrix Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Magister Morwak * Mr.Vreedle * Vreedle Brothers (extra) Villains * Kevin 11 * Argit Aliens Used *Jetray *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Errors *In one of the scenes where Ben is talking to Gwen, his tongue is the same color as his skin. *In the scene with Ultimate Echo Echo and flying, one time he has a light blue colored feet, like his shoulders, and another time he has blue feet like his regular skin. *In the scene where Ben, Gwen and Argit are discussing where they're going to hide Argit, Gwen's collar was red instead of white. Trivia *Fusionfall releases Ultimate Humungousaur suit. *This is the first time in Ultimate Alien that the Vreedle Brothers appear. *It is revealed Ult. Echo Echo can survive in a vacuum *This is the first time we see Kevin using Goop, Big Chill, Water Hazard, and NRG's powers. *Ben and Gwen finally get to spend more time alone together and understand each other's feelings. *This is the fourth time some villains have changed their dark side to good. The first was Kevin in Ben 10 Returns, second was Reinrassic III in Alone Together and the third was Charmcaster in Where the Magic Happens. *This is the first time Ben calls Kevin a "doofus". *Kevin defeats 1 Ultimate: Ultimate Humungousaur. *Ultimate Echo Echo was used for the second time since Map of Infinity *We learn that Argit's species can shut off their pulse. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc